Game called Life
by Blacknight1
Summary: *Romance* *Revised Plot* Characters taken from season one and three. Interesting Couples. Drugs, racing, two drug lords, two transporters, two chicks, a best friend, a cop and Rika. A story about life and what is right and wrong.Mooo! chapter 2 up!
1. Meetings

MOOOOOO!

Blacknight here. Bringing you the next big Dramatic Romanticy Actiony story. I hope. Well any ways here's a twist to the usually couple. Oh yeah here are the ages too, not to confuse you or anything.

Matt: 20 Rika: 19

Sora: 20 Mimi: 19

Jerri: 18 Tai: 20

Henry: 21

And yes you did just did see season three with season one. (Hey I said it would be interesting…)

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Act 1

(No it's not a play)

Matt was laying on Tai's bed. The fan turned slowly above him. No one else was home. He just needed a place to lie low. He looked over at his arm. Slashed. He had wrapped it up but he could see a tint of red below the white wrappings. His heart was returning to the regular level of beatings. His normally blond hair was tinted dark with a dark shine. His blue eyes stared up at the rotating fan blades. He was getting in too deep and he wanted out, but he loved his life at this time. He just didn't know. His McLaren sat inside Tai's garage. Heat still radiating out from the engine. Tonight had been close, the closest he came to getting caught. Matt thought. He would just chill at Tai's for the night he knew that he was out of town. He sat up. He heard something. There was a tapping at the door. Senses already tingling he instinctively grabbed his gun sitting on the nightstand. A gift from his Dad for his 16th birthday. Hell the man would give you anything when he was drunk. Matt crept slowly out of the room, gun clasped in hand, and walked toward the door. Looking through the peephole he saw the back of a girl's head. She looked nervous. Looking past her Matt saw a supped up corvette in the driveway. Matt creaked the door open. "What do you want?" Matt said gruffly. She quickly replied with, "Let me in Tai." Matt taken aback quickly retorted, "I'm not Tai." She looked back at the door. Pulling out a gun and put it up to Matt's face she said once again, "Let me in, whoever you are." Matt opened the door slowly. She walked in keeping the sidearm fixated on Matt. Shutting the door he revealed his gun pointed at her. "Now I want you to put your gun down." He said. She moved back noticing the black object in Matt's hand. 'This is exactly what I could do without,' Matt thought. "Why don't you put your's down first?" She said keeping the gun steady. "This isn't your house either babe, and I was here first. And I also know that if you shoot me, you know that you'll have no time to dodge my shot at your head." She looked at him. Her dark reddish hair was put up in a bun. A couple strands hung lightly against her right cheek. Fear danced in her eyes, yet that same fear was not that of Matt's gun. "Fine I'll put it down." She said. Setting it on a coffee table. Matt slid his into his back pant pocket. "Better." He said. Walking over to the girl, she was wearing a tight black midriff with even tighter leather low-cut pants. "Listen buddy I don't know who you are but I want to know what you did with Tai." She said impatiently. Matt half laughed. "First thing's first what's your name?" She looked at him with a death stare. "Rika." "There. Was that that hard?" She slid down the back of the sofa, ending upside down on it. She seemed pretty comfortable. Matt walked over to the armchair across from the sofa. "Sitting there to see up my shirt?" Rika asked. "No just to sit out of safe reach from you." "Well what did you do with Tai? Still haven't heard that answer." Matt thought he could joke and said that he killed him and his family but she didn't seem like the one to joke. "He's on vacation." "For how long?" She snapped. "A week." She slid down into a normal sitting position. "Good. Then I'll be staying here for a week." Matt gave her an inquisitive look but she didn't continue of that. "What did you do to youer arm?" He looked down at it. The bandages were a deeper red now. 'Must be drying' He thought. Matt got up and looked outside the window. "A close call with a rival." Matt said to her. "Oh." "Nice car." He said. She sat up on this comment. "I know, I fixed her up myself." Matt looked back at her. She did have a certain draw looking at her. "Want to put it in the garage?" She got up. "Only if you'll let me back in." She grabbed her gun. "You wont need that." She looked at him, he actually looked sincere. She sat it back down. Running out the door she parked it right next to Matt's McLaren. She got out. "She yours?" She said staring at the car. "Yep. My baby." She walked up to the hood and popped it up. "Nice, a V-12 with an Eaton supercharger. Nos?" He walked up to her. "You're not from around here. Are you?" She looked up at him. "No why. Just moved here." Closing the hood. Matt walked toward the door back inside. "Hey lets go inside." She stood looking at the car another second but she followed him inside. Matt walked toward the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "Want some?" he said waving the carton. "No." "Does the body good." Rika sat down. She was fiddling with her gun. Matt sat back down, and pulled his gun from his pants and sat it on the table. Sipping the juice he asked her, "So why did you come over here?" She slouched on the sofa, kicking off her shoes. "Well Tai said one day in school to stop bye so I did." "But why are you staying here for a week? Don't you have your own place?" She looked at him, still fiddling with her gun. "Yeah but I can't stand my room mate." Matt sat the empty glass down. "Which is?" She looked at him in disgust, "Mimi." Matt practically spit the rest of the orange juice our of his mouth. "Mimi? With the weird T name?" She rolled her eyes. "Yes Mimi with the weird T name." Matt laughed. He remembered Mimi always being a little brat during middle school. The Cheerleader, The Model, The JNHS President, Miss perfect. Then her parents had a divorce and she moved to the ol' USA. "I guess she moved back then." He muttered to himself. "So is she still Miss Perfect?" Matt asked. Rika, half asleep, opened her eyes, "Are you kidding me? Hell if that's perfect than I'm god. She kept complaining about this and that and then she would go shoot up something or go smoke some shit. She was defiantly not Miss Perfect. That's why I'm here. I am sick and tired of hearing her of her bitch about her boyfriend and shit like that." She looked over at Matt. She was looking for something. Matt looked over at the time. A Coo-Coo clock hung on the opposite side of the room. It was ten till midnight. "You can take his bed, I'll sleep outside here." She got up. "Really?" "Yeah." Matt said switching on the T.V. She stopped at the doorway leading to the bedroom. "You race don't you? You have that look in your eyes." Matt glanced her way. "Yeah so what if I do?" "Get me in it too." He glanced back at the T.V. "It's not easy." She leaned on the doorframe. "I don't care just get me in." The intro to Cowboy Bebop played on the T.V. "Be ready by tomorrow night." Rika did a silent victory dance before heading off down the hallway. "Oh yeah I'm going to be taking a shower, so no peeping toms, please." "Yeah whatever can't promise anything." Matt yelled back.

Mimi sat outside on a bench. She looked around. It was a dark night, clouds blocked the moon and the wind was picking up. She pulled her coat tighter on her. Smoke rose from the sewer grate and danced down the sidewalk. She had to get her shipment but was it worth this much? She glanced at her watch. 12:32. Her little Jetta sat parked across the street. Warehouses lined the street. A streetlight flickered on and off near the end of the avenue. She noticed a car pulling up next to hers. She felt for the gun in her pocket. She couldn't believe that she was actually carrying a firearm. A man in a trench coat stepped out from the car. He had jet-black hair. A grim smile rested on his lips. Walking to the back of his Porsche he popped open the trunk and grabbed a suitcase. Closing the trunk he walked over toward Mimi. A streetlight flickered to life as he stepped up. Mimi stood to greet him. "You have the money?" He asked quickly. She looked nervous. "Yes." She pulled out an envelope from her coat. He set the case down on the bench and popped it open. She looked at the contents and nodded. "Thank you for your services." Mimi said. The man took the envelope and walked back to his car. Mimi picked up the suitcase and walked back to her car. 'With this I'm going to fly.' She thought. Setting the case in the backseat she backed out and followed the Porsche down the deserted street.

Ya like? Gets better soon…


	2. Backgrounds

Chapter 2 is here hot off the presses.

Rika woke up. The sun was pouring thought the opened blinds. She blinked adjusting her eyes to the light. Her hair lay in a mess around her face. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes. 'Where is that boy?' She thought. Pulling on her pants she walked out of the room. There Matt lay sprawled over the sofa, T.V. remote in hand. She looked down on the dirty blond. His muscular body lay in complete relaxation. She walked past him and into the garage. Her Corvette sat next to his McLaren. 'Damn that's a sweet car.' She walked up to the back of her car and popped the trunk. Inside was a bag with her clothes. Grabbing the leather bag she lugged it back inside. Continuing to her, present room, she passed the still sleeping Matt. 'Might as well take another shower' She thought to herself. Opening her bag she pulled out a loose camo top and some black shorts. Helping herself to the linen closet she grabbed another towel and headed to the bathroom. Pulling off her shirt she looked in the mirror. She looked like crap. Her hair was poofy and dark rings were under her eyes. She turned around and looked at her dragonfly Tattoo that was right above her ass. She started the water in the shower and slid her pants and thong off. Taking a last look in the mirror she thought, 'Damn I'm sexy.'

Matt woke up with the taste of oranges with a taint of liquor in his mouth. He hated dry mouth. Looking around he room he quickly picked up that he was at Tai's. Rolling over he fell off the couch. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He mumbled to himself. Sitting up blood began to pump in his head. His eyes fixated on the bottle of orange juice. He groped for it and grabbed the bottle of liquor next to it. Not knowing what he grabbed he took a quick swig. "Oh shit, this stuff gets stronger each day." Setting the bottle down next to him he stood up, and fell back on the sofa. Rubbing his hair he tried it again. Standing this time he sniffed. 'Shower' his mind thought. Pulling off his pants as he stumbled toward the bathroom he arrived there wearing a towel. Opening the door he thought, 'This was nice of Tai to turn the water on for me.' Steam poured from the room as he shut the door. He heard some singing. 'And a radio, what a friend.' Observing that there was another towel in the rack he passed it off that Tai left it there for him. Walking up to the shower he pulled back the curtain. There was Rika staring at him with wide eyes. "Damn this is a good day so far." He said

Izzy sat at the end of a long row of boxes. He hated waiting. Not doing anything. It just bothered the hell out of him. He liked things to go fast, that's why he liked racing. The sound of his engine purring under his hood as he sped over the street at speeds over a hundred miles an hour. "Are you ready?" Izzy snapped out of his trance. Henry stood five feet from him. "Of course. And you have my payment?" Henry nodded. Izzy stood up. Sliding on his driving gloves he followed Henry. "Where to today?" Izzy asked. "The usual." Looking at all the crates he knew his payment was in one of them. "Do the cops have any leads?" "No." Parked next to his Viper was Henry's Porsche. Light flickered through holes in the metal roof. Henry bent down next to his car and picked up a metal case. "All usual rules apply." Henry said sternly. Izzy took the case and set it in the passenger seat. "I'll get it there." "You better."

"Hello!" Rika yelled at Matt. Matt quickly snapped out of his drunken stare. "Oh, sorry." He said blushing, as he closed the curtain. She heard him leave the room she returned to singing. Thoughts flew through her mind. She had just moved here a couple weeks ago. Getting a dorm room at the college she was 'luckily' paired with Mimi. Oh how she couldn't stand the girl. All she would do is weep and complain about every little thing in the world. Especially her boyfriend she was constantly breaking up with and getting back together with. Oh how she would go hours and hours of moaning and wallowing in her own self pity. She wouldn't eat; all she would do is smoke her dope, which was a large reason why she left. Now she was trying to get another room while staying at Tai's. School was ok but she wished there was an automotive class like her old school. She heard a knock at the door followed by, "Hurry up will ya?" She rolled her eyes. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked out and tossed the towel into a hamper outside of Tai's room. As she closed the door Matt yelled out, "Nice Tattoo!"

Sora sipped on a root beer float. She sat in Steak and Shake waiting for Tai. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten the job at the police station. She was thrilled with her first assignment. There was a hunch that at her school there was a lot of drug trafficking going on. Thinking about her new job she didn't notice Tai walking up behind her. Jumping at his touch he said, "So where are your super sleuth senses?" "Ha ha very funny." She retorted. Tai looked at the menu as Sora asked him, "So know anything about my case?" He looked up. "Business like aren't we?" She rolled her eyes. "Actually no. I know drugs come and go through our school but I didn't think that it was as big as you said it was. Grabbing a straw he stuck it in her float. "Er hem." Looking through his messed up hair, "Thirsty." "You're paying." He looked up. "I know you never pay." Sora just smiled. "That's just because you're such a nice guy and will pay for me." She added sweetly. Now he rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. Hey how much money does trafficking drugs bring in?" He asked her. "Enough." "Like how much?" "Usually 1,000 to 10,000 per job, depending on the danger and employer." "Nice." She shrugged. "It has to be high, if you get busted, your in jail for a loooong time." Tai took the last sip out of the float. "So any leads?" She brushed her hair off her face. "Yeah, I know whoever is in charge of it is also into street racing." Tai's eyebrows went up. "Street racing?" She looked back at him. "Yeah why?" "Nothing." She leaned over toward him. "Are you holding evidence against me? You must tell me for two reasons." "I want my reasons." Tai said stubbornly. "One I have the right to know because I'm working on a case that involves the information and I'm your girlfriend. So there." Tai smirked. "I'll tell you on one condition." "Ok." "I get a really big kiss." Sora laughed. 'He can be a goofball some times.' She thought. "Ok, hot shot." "There's a race tonight down in the warehouse district. You can't get in unless you've been invited or are racing." "So I'll sneak in." Tai looked serious. "These guys can be a rowdy group, get invited." "By who?" "Just talk to Matt, he'll get you in."

Mimi sat down in her room. She looked at the other bed. Empty. All of her stuff was gone too. 'Another person leaves me,' she thought to herself. Her life was a wreck. She looked in the mirror. A ghastly figure of a person stared back at her. Turning away she went and collapsed on her bed, crying. She had always been the role model, the picture perfect daughter. Now her parents and her friends looked her down upon her. She wanted the freedom that going away to college had but she abused the freedom. Fooling around with drugs, and then not eating for days at a time, her life became a wreck. Now she was not eating for days, smoking pot all the time, and when she did eat, she would only eat celery. She was pale, her skin clung to her bones, and she would always twitch from the drugs. Her body lay on her bed crying. Promising herself that she would quit she broke that promise last night picking up another shipment of her drugs. The case sat on the opposite side of the room. It sat there laughing at her, teasing her, torturing her. 'I can't take it anymore' Crawling out of bed she walked toward where her gun was. Her hand shook as she reached for it. The metal was heavy in her hand. Turning it toward her she took one last glimpse in the mirror. Then someone knocked on her door. "Mimi? Are you there, I'm your new room mate, Jeri." She lowered the gun. 'No it's just someone else to leave you.' She looked back in the mirror. 'Don't think like that, she can help you.' Trembling she dropped the gun and walked toward the door. "I'm here, I'm here," she said with a shaky voice. Walking toward the door she unlocked it and let Jeri in. 'One step in the right direction,' she thought.

Rika looked in the fridge for orange juice. "Where's the orange juice?" She yelled at Matt. Stepping out of the bathroom wearing a towel he replied with, "Drank it all, asked you last night if you wanted some." Rika scowled. "I didn't want it last night…" "Whatever." Matt walked into Tai's bedroom to get dressed. Seeing his wallet sitting on the nightstand he picked it up. 'Great she took my money.' He thought. Examining it all his money was still there but there was number scribbled on paper next to the word cell. Matt heard the garage door open and a car start. Running out of his room he frantically looked for his keys. Opening the garage door he saw only her car left in the garage. 'Damnet. Well guess I'll just wait here.' After getting dressed he sat down at the kitchen table. Noticing a piece of paper with the same handwriting on it. "Ooo another note" He mumbled. The paper read. "Went to get parts for tonight and to fill my tanks." Matt scratched his head. 'How did she know there was a race tonight?' Flipping the paper over it something else was scribbled there: "Oh yeah some dude left a message about the race tonight and that you need to meet him today at noon at the usual spot. Don't know who it was tho- just letting ya kno. Thx for letting me drive your car! Luv Rika." He balled the paper up. 'Not another run, not today.' He thought gloomily. Glancing at the clock it was twenty till noon. 'Well I guess I'll take her car then.' He didn't like his job. When people asked him what he did he said he was a delivery boy. Actually he was a delivery boy but he delivered drugs to clients. He himself doesn't use drugs but he was offered a large sum of money if he would take up the job. He remembered the night when the guy approached him. It was after a race, he had won and the man was looking for a fast car and a trustworthy driver. Matt fit both of the categories. Talking to the man at first all he knew was that he would be delivering things for 500 a job. He didn't need the cash, he won all he needed from racing, but he did need a steady job though. Taking the job he soon found out that he was transporting cases with cocaine and marijuana. On finding out what was in the cases he demanded a raise or else he'd walk. After arguing with the boss, the boss finally agreed to give him the raise. Matt soon gained a status for always delivering the cargo the fastest. He had also out run cops chasing his car various times, causing him to constantly repaint his car and change license plates. He didn't like the job but it brought in a good flow of money. Getting up from the table he grabbed Rika's keys and walked out to the garage to go to work. 'Another day, another job.'

"Matt? He's into racing? Man I have been gone for a long time." She mumbled to herself driving downtown. She had been gone a long time; her mom shipped her off to boarding school for the last three years of high school because she thought it "Would be good for her." She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right all it did was make me want to join the police force, which is where I am now.' Traveling down the road a black Viper cut her off and ran the red light. "Hey buddy, slow down!" Then it hit her that she was a cop now, she could give tickets. Flipping on her lights she hit the petal and followed the car through the light. The driver pulled over. As Sora got out of her car the other car came to life, but then it stopped. Sora ran to the side of the car. "Just what do you think you're doing?" The guy looked back at her and said, "Well I was going to outrun you at first, but then I noticed it was you and decided to stop." Then it hit her, it was Izzy. "Boy what do you think you're doing running red lights like that?" "It was yellow!" Rolling her eyes once again she half said, "yeah right." She leaned over looking inside the car. "Hey I'll let you off if you tell me where Matt's house is." Sora asked Izzy. He smiled. "Go straight three blocks and take a left. There's apartments there. You remember, where his dad lives." Squinting from the sun she replied, "He still lives there?" "Hell I'd live at my parent's house if they didn't live there either." Looking puzzled Izzy continued. "His dad mostly sleeps at the office. Or he is passed out at a party." Sora stood up. "Ok thanks, now I better not catch you again!" She said in a teasing manner. "Yes ma'm" He said like a little boy. Messing his hair up Sora walked back to her car and headed for Matt's.

He was already waiting for him. 'Damn not good.' Ran through Matt's head. Parking Rika's car parallel to the man's he got out and walked toward him. "New car?" Matt looked at the Corvette. "No just borrowed it." The man turned around. "You're going to race tonight right?" The man said. The way Henry always talked chilled Matt. Always in monotone, no expression. Matt looked out a window in the warehouse. "Of course. Why?" Henry took a step forward. "The cops have finally gotten wind of our operation. They know we are connected to street racing some how, but they don't know who it is. We need to frame someone." Matt looked at him. "And why does me racing have anything to do with it?" He could see his reflection in Henry's glasses. "Whenever you win you always draw a crowd. Hopefully one car comes back smoking. That's when Izzy can slip a bag or two of weed into that car so when everyone goes to see the smoking car they also see the weed. Bam. He gets busted and whatever racing clan he's apart of gets arrested. Cops get happy thinking that they busted the case and forget about us." Matt sat down on a crate. Henry always knew exactly what to do. No matter what he would always get out of a sticky situation. "Sounds like a plan to me." Matt said. "Good then you're dismissed." As Matt walked away he remembered Rika's request. "Hey we need someone to replace Tom, right?" Henry looked up at him. "We really don't need a third person. You and Izzy can hold your work, no third is necessary. Unless you have someone in mind?" His eyebrow rose. "Actually yes. She's new to town but she has what it takes." "Oh and what's that?" Matt leaned on her car. "She's got spunk and guts. Last night she pulled her gun on me and then she stole my car this morning." Henry walked toward his car. "Invite her tonight. We'll see how well she does in a race."


	3. Feelings

Chappie Three Just born.  Mooo! New Character!  Oh and when I refer to Izumi it's not Izzy it's Zoe.  (I just loathe the name Zoe so I stick to Izumi.)

"Shouldn't you be at class?" Jeri asked.  She was unpacking her stuff into an empty dresser in the room.  Mimi rolled over in bed.  "I guess but I don't know."  One thing Jeri noticed when she walked into the room she smelled marijuana.  Looking at Mimi she also thought she was anorexic.  Shutting her dresser she sat down on the edge of her bed.  "What's wrong Mimi?" Jeri asked already knowing what was coming.  "Why would you care? The last two room mates didn't and neither will you."  She replied with a scowl.  Jeri began to brush the hair off of Mimi's face when she snapped at her.  "Don't touch me!"  Jeri, taken back, stood up.  With that remark Mimi broke down into tears.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that- I- I don't know anymore."  Jeri sat back down again.  "Hey, I'm here for you. I don't know who your old roommates were but they must've been really cold to leave you."  Mimi rolled over.  The girl sitting at the end of the bed actually looked sincere.  Sitting up she asked, "Want a drink?"  Jeri smiled. "Sure."

He didn't like the smell of the place.  A rank stench met him as he stepped inside the building.  He always hated the place.  Especially at night but during the day he didn't like it either.  Looking around the bar he spotted the drop off man sitting in the corner.  Smoke hung heavy in the air.  The bartender filled a mug of beer.  A little candle was sitting at the table.  As he sat it flickered.  "Have the cash?"  He said gruffly.  The man looked across the table at him.  "Yes."  He slid an envelope across the table.  Izzy picked it up.  The man grabbed the case and stood to leave.  "No deal." Izzy said. The man looked back at him.  "You didn't pay enough."  The bartender walked into the back room.  "Too bad."  The man said.  "No it's too bad for you, I have other customers."  "I think the opposite."  The man pulled a gun from out of his coat pocket and aimed at Izzy.  "Bartender! A Bloody Mary!" Izzy shouted.  A shot was heard from outside, crows scattered.  The man was drunk as hell.  Izzy stood unmoving.  Another shot.  A metal case hit the ground.  "I believe this is the proper amount of money." The bartender said.  Izzy looked at the man.  In one hand he held a gun, the other he had a briefcase.  Walking to the fallen man he pried the case from his hands and walked up to the bar.  Looking inside the case he found that there was three times the amount.  "Here you go."  The bartender looked at him.  "I wan two more shipments, then if they are satisfactory, my boss will talk to you."  "Boss?" "No questions."  He motioned toward the door with his gun.     

Rika pulled in the garage noticing that her car didn't move.  'Hmm, guess he never left for his "appointment."' She had to admit he did have a much nicer car.  She could see why he raced.  Testing his car on a deserted road by the auto shop she reached 260 easily, without Nos.  Straining to pull the box out from the passenger seat two hands came around her and pulled it out.  "Thanks."  She sheepishly replied.  She ducked so Matt could move to put the box down.  He set it on a workbench.  "Well well, lets see what the little thief got at the store." Matt said sarcastically.  Rika went and leaned on her car.  The hood was warm.  "Well then there's two thiefs." Matt smirked.  He pulled out two tanks of Nos.  "Why would you say that?"  She stood up.  "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my car usually doesn't get this hot sitting in the garage."  Matt turned around, still smiling.  "So. You took mine."  She just smiled.  "These for me or you?" he said holding the tanks up.  "Me your tanks are full."  "Oh, thanks."  He pulled out a new oil filter.  "What is this?"  She was walking to go inside.  "Oh, that.  I need to change my oil." "I might have to help you with that one. Don't want my little girl getting all greasy before the race." He said teasing.  She smirked then it hit her. "Race? You got me in?"  He continued on like nothing had happened.  "Did you?"  He turned around.  "Get dressed, I'll tell you in a little bit about all of it."  "Well Nuhhhh!"  

'Getting some exercise.' Sora thought as she finished the third flight of stairs leading to Matt's Dad's apartment.  Walking down the hallway she heard loud music playing from a room farther down. 'Must be his apartment.'  Walking to the door she knocked on it.  She waited a second then pounded on the door.  The as the door opened Sora said, "About time you opened the door."  A little kid about the age of 9 looked up at her.  "I-I'm sorry, I'll turn my music down! I'll never play it this loud again. I promise!"  She began to laugh, forgetting she was in her uniform.  "Oh, it's ok.  Can you tell me where Mr. Ishida lives?"  The little kid looked somewhat relived and pointed to the room across the hall. "Thanks."  Sora said.  Turning around he knocked on door.  "What do you want?!"  Emanated from the inside of the apartment.  "Um, is Matt home?"  "No! and I don't really care.  That good for nothing leech yelled something about his friends house two nights ago.  Now stop bugging me! I have work to do!"  

"He didn't pay." Izzy yelled into his cell phone.  "What do you mean he didn't pay?"  Izzy pulled to stop at a light.  "I mean that he was 1,000 dollars short of what was arranged."  He heard Henry sigh on the other side of the phone.  "And he pulled a gun on me."  "Just bring the shipment back to me. Ok?  I've got some things to talk to you about anyways."  "No can do, the bartender bought it, for three times the asking price."  "What?" "Yeah, he wants two more shipments then he said something about talking to his boss."  The light turned green.  "Sounds odd, just come back to the warehouse."  Izzy sped through the intersection.

Matt was already under the car and waiting for Rika to show up.  'I ain't doing this by myself. It's not my car.' He thought.  Sitting under her car he checked out her engine but his thoughts drifted to her.  'Why do I think about her? She's nothing but competition if you get to the core of it.'  Matt hardly had a love life throughout high school.  Yeah he knew he could get a girl if he wanted one, but he just didn't have time for one.  At times when his buddies were going out on dates he would stay at home and work on his car.  But then again he was one of the richest guys in the school from all the races he had won.  Thinking about it he really didn't have anyone other than Tai that he hung out with.  Yeah Izzy worked with him but it was just work.  Now that was a guy that was desperate for a girl.  Hell that kid needs a chill pill most of the time.  Someone kicked his foot and snapped him out of his thinking trance.  "Ready?"  "Been for the past five years, what took ya so long?"  Rika slid under next to him.  "Nothing."  Before Matt grabbed on to the oil filter she blurted out, "So am I in?"  He looked over at her.  "Yeah, and you might have a job if you beat me tonight."  She slid the grease pan over.  "Shouldn't be that hard." Matt unscrewed the oil filter. Black oil came pouring out into the pan.  "I'm undefeated."  She moved closer to him.  "Ever crash?"  "No. You?"  She shook her head.  "No, but I have died once."  The stream was down to a trickle.  "What do you mean?"  "It's hard to explain."  Matt grabbed a rag and wiped the area clean of oil and began tightening down the new filter.  As he bent his arm a weird angle his cut reopened.  A blood drop ran down his arm.  Rika grabbed a rag and wiped it off.  He looked over at her.  "Thanks."  She smiled.  'She looks good with her hair down.' Matt thought.  "That's done." Matt said sliding from under the car.  As Rika slid out he held out a hand to help her up.  She took it but slipped on some oil, sending her and Matt back on the ground.  "I'm sorry." Rika said from below Matt.  He just laughed.  "What's so funny?"  "I never let anyone who is competition get into my heart but I believe that you've snuck in."  Taken by surprise from Matt's words she blushed.  "Can you let me up?"  She quickly rebounded with. Matt still smiling said, "Maybe, for a kiss" She laughed.  'He is kinda cute.' She thought.  Acting like she did it only because she had to she sat up and gave him a kiss.  "Hey watch it you two, get a room before this escalates."  The both turned around in surprise.  Sora was standing there looking at both of them.  Quickly getting off the ground Matt introduced Sora to Rika and Rika to Sora.  "So you're new around here?"  Rika looked at her.  She didn't like cops; they always gave her a bad vibe.  "Yeah."  "So why are you staying here? I know Matt's reason."  Matt looked at her with a quizzical look.  "I stopped by your dad's apartment."  Matt just laughed.  "I'm here because I couldn't stand my roommate."  "Who?"  "Mimi."  Matt walked inside.  "With the weird T name?"  Rika laughed.  "Yep that Mimi."  'This cop isn't that bad.' Rika thought to herself.  "Oh Mimi, how annoying she could be."  Rika looked for Matt.  "Hey you want to come inside?"  

"So then why do you still want to go out with guys like that? I mean all the other guys like that you've dated have been assholes; so why not change breed?"  Jeri said.  Mimi sat in a pile of crumpled tissues.  Her eyes were red from crying.  "I don't know, I guess I'm stubborn…" She drifted off.  "Hey I heard that there was a big street racing thing tonight. Where I used to live they were pretty good, want to go?"  Mimi hugged her pillow.  "They're all lowlifes, losers." Jeri looked at her.  "Lowlife? Hell these guys have so much cash it's sick.  They bet hundreds of dollars like it's nothing. And some are good looking." She added with a smile.  "Really?"  "Yeah."  Mimi sat up again. "Ok, but they better be good looking." Both girls laughed.

The bartender sat in the back room of the bar with his boss.  "So is it the good stuff?"  Kouji looked at the contents of the case.  "It's excellent."  And then once they get busted we'll have a nice supply here so start selling."  The bartender looked edgy. The ceiling fan clicked as it turned on its uneven axis.  "They haven't been caught yet."  Kouji chuckled.  "That's where you can help me my friend."  The bartender took a swig of his drink.  "What do you want me to do?"  Kouji looked up. "There's a race tonight. I want you to race in it.  They have people that always race.  All I have to do is slip some cocaine in their car and then if, a cop notices, which there will be one there," He paused to chuckle, "They'll find and then connect them to Henry's operation."  "What if they don't find it."  The bartender shook.  "Oh they will, trust me, because you'll nudge the car with the cocaine in it, causing it to crash.  Police show up, and bam, cocaine found in car."  He chuckled again.  The bartender opened the bottle of vodka and went to take a swig but was stopped by Kouji.  "No more, you need to be sober for tonight."

"Something is foul with this.  This was too smooth."  Henry sat on a folding chair by the some crates.  The afternoon sun was streaming through the door.  Izzy leaned against the crates.  "I knew we had set that safety contract with him but when he wanted the case and didn't even bother with the dead body after I had left, some things missing."  Henry got up.  "You racing tonight?"  Izzy looked at him. "Of course, and I'm not going to lose to Matt tonight."  Henry laughed.  "That's one thing about you two, always squabbling about who will beat who."  "Yeah well it's me this time."

"No orange juice?" Sora called from the kitchen.  "Nope, fatso drank it all." Rika said poking at Matt's belly.  "Why you messing with my abs?" He teased Rika.  "Abs? Tai's are hilarious, they're offset. One side starts higher than the other side."  "That would be weird." Rika said. "Matt what did you do to your arm?"  Matt looked at his arm.  "Oh nothing, just a scratch. So why did you come over here? You knew that Tai was out of town."  "I know, I talked with him yesterday.  But the reason I'm here is that in need your help."  "Ooo a cop needing our help?" Rika said in a teasing manner.  "Hey I do. So I was wondering if you could get me into street racing thingies tonight."  Matt chuckled.  "Why do you want to come?"  "I'm not suppose to tell you but I'm working on a case that involves drug trafficking, and I have a tip that some of them are street racers." Matt's blood chilled.  'OOO FUCK. You have a cop sitting in front of you who wants to arrest your ass. Do not let her come.  Wait no, let her come, then Henry's plan will work even better.  But why is she asking me if she can go? You just walk up and watch.  Invited?'  Sora looked over at Matt.  "Soooo, can you get me in?"  Matt smiled.  "Well you know that you don't have to be invited.  You can just show up."  "Then why did Tai tell me I had to be invited?"  Rika piped on this one.  "Well he could be a really nice boyfriend and since you are a cop, and this is an illegal thing we're doing, some of the people might not like you wandering around and might "ruff you up" as some say.  But if you come in with Matt, then everyone will know that you aren't a cop."  Both stared at Rika.  "What?"  Sora looked back at Matt.  "I'll be here at?"  "9:00." Rika piped in again.  Matt shook his head.  'This better work Matt or else you're screwed' She stood up. "Well then I'll see you tonight."  She glanced at Rika. "Will I be seeing you too?"  "Yep, at the finish line in first."    

            Matt was laying on Tai's bed.  Rika was cooking something in the kitchen.  The ceiling fan slowly turned.  Tai's soccer trophies sat on two shelves collecting dust.  Glancing over at them made Matt think of past days.  Days when all he wanted to do was hang out with his band a play.  Those where the good days.  Those were also the days where he died.  Thoughts swam through his mind.  'Why did I kiss her? Why did I want to?'  His thoughts drifted back to Izumi.  She was the heart and soul of his life.  She came to all his concerts.  He chuckled as he remembered when he first saw her.  That leech Jun was running up to him as he came out of the backstage area.  Well as it went Izumi bribed security to let her backstage, but they let her go in the wrong door.  Realizing this she threw open the door ticked that they told her the wrong room, and the door slammed Jun right in the face.  Matt burst out laughing as Izumi looked at Jun lying on the ground and decided to forget about her and run to Matt.  They hit it off and one concert later Matt asked her out on stage.  He smiled remembering all the fun they had together, he thought that she was the perfect.  But his smile quickly diminished remembering when he caught her with one of his other ban members.  He just stood there a while until they noticed him standing in the doorway.  Neither tried to explain.  Matt kicked the player off of the band.  He never talked to Izumi again. That night he cried.  For the first time in some 5 odd years water welled in his eyes and he cried.  She had ripped his heart out, leaving a hollow shell of a body.  She had killed the former Matt.  That's how he had been for two years now.  Not really caring about his life or others.  'But why now,' he thought 'Why her? You barely know her.  What draws you in?'  He rolled over and sniffed the air.  Something was burning.

            Rika put on an apron and looked in the fridge.  Two beer bottles, a milk carton, two eggs, an apple, chocolate syrup, and a cup of yogurt were all it's contents.  She opened the freezer.  Ice, Three frozen pizzas, five microwave dinners, one ice pack.  'Well we know he's not exactly Emeril.' She thought to herself.  Pulling a pizza out she turned on the oven and popped it in. Taking off the apron she boosted herself to sit on the countertop.  She sighed.  There was something about that boy sitting in the other room.  Something that drew her in.  Something she couldn't describe.  She really never had a boyfriend.  She had always been the tomboy, fighting with them but never falling for any of them.  Why was this one different?  Yeah he was pretty good-looking, and nice, maybe sweet, but nice, and one thing that she just couldn't put her finger on.  She was brought back to reality as her nose smelt smoke.  'Oh shit.'


End file.
